Absence Makes The Heart
by Reesepbc
Summary: Based on a true story this is a valentine fanfic bout a couple I know in real life. I based it around Serena and Darien cause the similarities were uncanny.....a MUST READ......


  
Title : " Absence Makes The Heart...... "(( a valetines fic))  
Yahoo ID : sailormoon006  
Author : Serena Schields  
Email : Serena_Schields@excite.com  
Rating : pg-pg13 you decide  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers : I do not own Sailor Moon, and if you want to TRY to sue me and get anything out of me then go ahead....You won't get much....:P Anyways this is a valentine fic, and it is based on a true story....sad but true, except for the ending...Why you ask simple I don't know what is going to happen to the couple in real life, but I can tell you this that I wish them a lot of luck cause I love them both dearly and they mean a lot to me.... Now the ages in the story are as followed Serena is 14 and Darien is 18....This doesn't happen in the time frame cause like I said it is a true story that really happened to two special people in my life....It is tragic that it happened so close to valentines day, but of course it did...In fact it is the inspiration to my story.. The story takes place in America...San Antonio, Texas...  
Now bear with me cause I am going to do this in an awkward manner, there are no sailor scouts in this story. Also Serena is an A student Freshman in high school and Darien is an A student Senior in another school. Darien and Serena are really popular in thier schools, but well....read and find out....  
  
Please e-mail me.... Serena_Schields@excite.com  
*****************************************************************************  
  
You know its love when all you want is that person to be happy, even if you're not part of their happiness.  
~Jean Zheng~  
  
Distance between two hearts is not an obstacle...rather a beautiful reminder of just how strong true love can be.  
~Unknown~   
  
A part of you has grown in me. And so you see, it's you and me together forever and never apart, maybe in distance, but never in heart.   
~unknown~   
  
Absence is to love as wind is to fire; It extinguishes the small and kindles the great.  
~Roger de Bussy-Rabutin~   
  
Once you've felt love, you'll know it's love because you don't want to let it go.  
~Jean Zheng~   
  
now on with the story....  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
Dec. 26, 2000 ((Tuesday afternoon))  
  
  
" C'mon Darien you know you want to meet her. You have been bugging Mina all week about how lovely she is and how she is the most beautiful girl you have ever seen. PLEASE Dare do this for me. " Andrew begged with all his might. " Yeah Darien if you don't do this then you will never meet her. " Raye said while sizing Darien up. Darien looked at his friend and then back at his sister Raye. " Raye I do not need your input, I mean she is your age for crying out load, I would feel like I'm dating my sister! " Raye looked at Darien and then elbowed him in his side. " Fine Darien if you want to keep dating the skanks that you so boldly bring howm knowing mom and dad would never approeve of. She is a really nice person and you two would get along. " Raye stated heatedly, " Anyways are you saying that Andrew is dumb for dating her cousin Mina? They are after all the same age you know. " Raye stood there looking at Darien with a smug grin on her face. 'Oh how do I get myself into these situations? ' Darien thought to himself. Andrew was about to say something when Darien cut him to the chase. " Listen Andrew I am not trying to insult you, but just for sake of arguement I'll go down there with you guys to see her. By the way what is the occasion? " Darien asked the two standing before him. Raye looked over at Andrew and then back at her brother, " Well it is the day after Christmas, and she has been waiting to meet you since June of this year Dare. " She stated simply. " Fine then what time do we leave and who is driving? " Darien asked with a bored expression on his face. " DARIEN STOP IT !!!!! This means alot to all of us, please try to act like you care. I mean hell Darein you have not stopped hasseling Mina about her. " Raye retorted, " We will leave here about 6:00 pm, please be ready. " Raye ordered her brother before turning to leave. Andrew followed suit and left Darein in the living room alone with his thoughts.  
  
Darein took out the picture that he had taken from his sisters room of Serena and looked at it, ' I sure hope they are right, and you are worth all this. ' He thought to himself while touching the picture of the girl lovingly. " Well I guess I should get ready, " He said to no one as he looked around his room. Darien looked through every outfit before finnally settling on his black long sleeve tunic, and a pair of khaki pants, after he finished dressing he pulled on a jacket and walked down stairs to meet everyone. Before he left he turned around and grabbed something off his dresser and headed out of the door.   
  
((Tuesday night 6:00 pm))  
  
Darien sat anxiously as Raye walked into the room followed by Mina, Andrew, Lita and Amy. " What is going on here, is everyone going? " He asked rather annoyed that he would have to feel so uncomfortable when he met his sweet angel he so badly wanted to be with. " DARIEN DON'T START!!!! " Raye said as she pushed her brother down to the couch. " All of us here are her friends and we was to see her, this way there won't be so much tension in the air. " Raye turned from her brother and back to the group, " Well guys let's get going. " With that Raye walked out of the room and out the front door. " I don't understand her, one minute she is all griping and the next she is happy as can be. From hot to cold in a matter of seconds. " Darien said to the group who just stood there looking at him dumbfounded. " Well Darein she is nervous that is all, you know how much she likes Serena. " Mina added before turning around to leave. As she reached the door she turned back around, " Dare I know you will like her, she is a very sweet person and well she deserves the best. " Mina said with a small wink before liking arms with Andrew who had now joined her and walking outside. Lita and Amy glanced at one another and walked outside. Once again Darien was left with his own thoughts and just smiled inwardly at the compliment Mina had given him. Darien placed the piece of clothing he had grabbed off of his dresser in his jacket pocket and walked out.   
  
The ride down there wasn't so bad and Darien made mental notes of evrything and the distance, He suddenly began to feel that he was on his way to meet his own personal heaven. When they finally arrived Darien began to get really nervous. Raye had to drag him up the small staircase of the patio and stand next to him as Mina knocked on the door. Dariens breath was taken away as a young yet beautiful girl answered the door. She smiled brightly as she hugged everyone and said her hellos. When she came to Darein he felt his legs go weak until he heard her speak. " Hi I am so happy to finally meet you," Serena said with a brillant smile. She turned around and giggled and gave Mina and the girls a thumbs up. " Well come on in guys, my mom has been waiting. " She said as she hurried everyone into the house. Mina saw her aunt and ran to her and gave her a big hug, " Hi aunt Irene, where is Sammy and Uncle Kent? " Mina said as she let go. Irene stood back and smiled when she saw the rest of the group and then looked back down at Mina. Mina was practically raised by her aunt and uncle when her parents had decided to travel the world for a few years....4 to be exact. " Well they went to the movie store to rent some movies. " Irene said to Mina who looked down before smilling. " You remember Andrew right? " Irene just smiled, " Yes Mina I do," She smiled at Andrew and reached out to hug him, she then in turned and made her way around the group of people in the living room before settling on Darien. " Well who is this? " She asked the group of young people in her living room. " This is Darien he's my brother. " Raye stated, before smiling at the way Serena's mother looked at Darien. ' Well one down....one to go ' Raye thought as Darien and Irene spoke.  
Everything was going along perfectly and Serenas family loved Darien, Serena thought that he was so good looking but she had no idea what he thought of her. It really scared her though cause everytime she looked at him he would be staring right back at her. ' I really wonder what is going on in his mind? ' Serena wondered to herself. Darien sat in the living room with Sammy and Serena's father, and Andrew while all the girls huddled together outside on the front porch. " So Serena what do you think of my brother? " Raye asked suspiciously. Serena blushed by her friends question before aying anything.   
" Well..I..think..umm..nevermind. " She stuttered. " No way you are getting out of this Serena fess up, do you like him or not? " Raye asked as she probed Serena. Serena had a faraway look on her face as she spoke. " Well he is very hot!!! Those eyes of his his smile, ohmigosh it is so ...AHAHAHAH I can't explain , but I do like him so far. " Serena flushed as she realised that she had really said that stuff outload. She looked at her friends and noticed how they were all looking at her in an odd way. Serena became upset when none of them spoke so after a few minutes she took things into her own hands. " WHAT??? " She asked her friends, " Well Serena I am happy you like him, and I know he likes you. So do you know what this means? " Raye asked excitedly. Serena shook her head and waited for Raye to explain. " Well it is simple, you HAVE to come to our families New Years Eve party on Sunday. " Her friend finally let out. Serena thought about this and decided that maybe the whole New Years wasn't such a bad idea. " Sure Raye count me in, I caould't miss ringing in the new year with all of my friends. " Serena stated. After that she ran inside to anwser a ringing phone. Darien admired the beauty run by him to retrieve the phone and listened curtly to her voice as she spoke, before being startled out of his trance by her sudden tears.  
" WHAT!?!?!?! He said what about me? " Serena listened on the other end of the phone as her friend explain to her that Serenas ex boyfriend was going around calling her a tramp and such. Serena began to scream at her friend when her mother walked up and took away the phone to ask her friend what was going on. Serena ran from the room and to her bedroom when she noticed that her mothers face had turned a ghostly white. By this time everyone who was at thier house was listening and waiting. After Irene hung up the phone she looked at her husband and shook her head. " Oh Kent this is bad, That horrible boy is spreading awful rumors about Serena around the town calling her a tramp and such cause she broke up with him. " Irene began to cry and Kent was fuming. " Hey aunt Irene is it ok if I go and talk to Serena? " Mina asked while hugging her aunt. " Yes Mina go and talk to her, Oh Mina do you think that it is possible for Serena to go and stay with you until next week sometime? I really want to keep her far away from here. " She wasid weakly, Mina shook her head and then tore off to Serenas room to comfort her and give her the news. Darien sat back and listened to everything before excusing himself to go outside for some air. Darien was standing there when he heard the familliar voice of Raye, " Darien she really isn't a tramp, she was just invoved with a jerk who treated her badly, and became real mad when she dumped him. " Darien looked at Raye and shook his head before speaking, " Do you know how hard it is for me not to walk in there and wrap my arms around her and tell her that it will be ok, that I am here for her, and I would never let anyone hurt her? " Raye shook her head no, and Darien continued. " Well this is killing me. " Raye then took a hold of his hand and spoke softly. " Listen big brother you go in there and give her a big hug and that present you brought for her, and then give her hug, if you still want to. " Darien smiled at Raye and then walked back inside towards Serenas room once there he knocked softly and waited for the invite. When he opened the door his heart broke at the sight of Serena sitting there crying. " Is it ok if I come in? " He asked. Serena shook her head and smiled. Darien walked in amd gave Mina the hint, which she took happily. Darien sat down next to her on the bed and pulled something out of his jacket. He looked down at it and then back up at Serena and noticed how her eyes were fixated on the object. " Here I brought this for you. I know it isn't much but well the first time I saw your pic I knew that you were the only one who would appreciate this. " He said before handing her the object. Serena unwrapped the object and then looked at Darien strangly, " What is this? " she asked. Darien looked at her and grinned, " Well see Raye told me how much you love to collect shirts, and well I figured that this shirt was my favorite but I had out grown it a long time ago I figured you would like it. See once upon a time ago I use to be into skate boarding, and well that was my favorite skatting shirt. I was going to put it up to keep, but well I think it will look cute on you. " He said gently. He waited for Serena to reply but instead she got up and waked out of the room. Darien sat there for a moment before getting up to walk out into the living room when Serena walked in wearing it. " It fits! " She said giggling. Darien laughed back to, but deep down he was so happy to see that she had actually liked it. Darien was about to leave her to change when she enveloped him in her arms to thank him. Darien returned the gesture and was immensly taken in by the smell of her hair, and the feel of her arms around him. Darien finally broke the hug and looked down at her, " So I take it you like it? " He grinned devilishly. Serena grinned and then smiled, " Thank you Darien it means alot. " With that they walked out of the room laughing and talking. The rest of the night went smoothly, but when it was time for them to go Darien wasn't sad, for leaving with him and the rest of the group was Serena. ~  
  
~Serena~  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Well I was going to make this a one parter, but then I realized just how complicated the real life really was, but don't worry it won't take me long to get the rest out. See the story is in my head cause well it's TRUE...well almost all of it is anyways. Take care and come check out my web page.....  
  
http://www.geocities.com/ther977/  
  
Well I want to thank some of my friends like Mysticspyral18...hyper2279...  
silverprincess_serenity....and of course my dear sweet friend...oldgringo2001  
for his input... :o) You all are the greatest, well email me, with your thoughts and I will get back I promise.... Serena_Schields@excite.com   
  
Also I should be getting my other stories out to...the sequal to You'll Be In My Heart & more chapters for When Paths Cross & If Not For You  
So keep watching.... 


End file.
